How the Demon comes to be
by Mad-Artist-Paradise
Summary: Reason for category - this story was inspired by intro music of this game.


It was another day in a certain young one's growing sanctuary, where a small girl hang around. She imagines all kind of adventures and plays with what seems to be a small puppet, a wooden mannequin breaking apart from all the rough playing. The little one plays around, unaware that her sanctuary was slowly decaying…a little bit of the sanctuary dies each day. Shadows lurk around from the decaying areas of her sanctuary, slowly whispering such comments to the little one.

_** "What is she doing here…she doesn't belong here…stupid little crybaby…"**_

The little one can slightly hear the whispering, but she tries to ignore it. Without her knowing, not too far off in the decayed sanctuary, a mysterious egg started growing and it continue to grow as time pasts on. The little one slightly grew as well, but kept more to herself as she rarely smiles than her past self. The shadows have slowly taken human forms with no details but just cold dead eyes and lips that speak nothing but pain toward the little one. The taunting have also grown as time pasts by, to the point it was loud as if they were doing it intentionally. She keeps the anger and sorrow to herself until one day she just couldn't contain it within her no more.

At the brink of tears, she throws her only now broken toy toward the shadows. They cackle, as the toy fade through them for it couldn't hurt them. The little one bursts into tears as she cover her ears, trying to ignore the taunting laughs, not realizing that her flung toy hit the mysterious egg, cracking it in the process. The crack on the mysterious egg crackles more, grabbing the attention of the young one and the shadows. The living sanctuary begins to die and decay even faster than ever as the cold aura could be felt emerging from the egg. Suddenly a demonic eye reveals itself within the crack. The eye was cold as it is crystal blue. The eye closes, only to be replaced by a clawed hand bursting out of the crack. The young one was in fear and the shadows trembled as the clawed hand scratches on the egg surfaces, trying to break free. The clawed hand retreats and in moment, the egg burst apart in flame, revealing a demented figure. The figure had the form of what looked like the young one, but older…the skeleton-like slightly deformed, sharp fangs gleam with no lips to cover them, black razor-sharp claws meaning to kill and fire spreading quickly destroying what little life the young one's sanctuary holds. The young one's sanctuary had turned from a growing peace to a hatred wasteland deprive of life. The shadows was terrified and flee for their life as the demonic figure roared. The young one, tears in her eyes, tries to flee for her life as the demonic figure laid eyes upon her and begin chase. Blazing fire spread everywhere as it aim to trap the young one as if it was commanded to. The young one quickly turns for a split moment, only to see the demonic figure's deformed claws and fangs coming down. The young one let out a blood-curling scream as the demonic figure attack her, devouring her in the process. Blood splatter everywhere as the demon has shredded and devoured what little innocence the child has left. All was destroy and show signs of never healing…

Time have passes and it seems that the devoured young one is now a young adult, seemingly to be the age of 21, working on her artworks. Her somewhat short hair covers her eyes as if she was hiding what she really is. People whisper among themselves but she knows what they are saying. She was no fool…

_** "Who is that girl?...That freak?...She's a weird one…What a freak…."**_

She hears it all and she was rather unaffected by those harsh words on the outside. However... people may not see it, but she admits it mentally…

_**"I am a demon…"**_

Her eyes open and her lips curls a bit, revealing the same demonic eyes and gleaming fangs as the demonic figure of the past that had devoured the same young one that have somehow grew into the adult she is today.


End file.
